Big Sky Country
by Crunchnpunch
Summary: The last place Spencer thought she would be the summer ,before her freshman year of college was on a ranch in Montana.
1. Chapter 1

Just in a few short weeks Spencer Hasting will be sitting in a lecture hall at U Penn. At the moment she was sitting on the back of a horse named Bucky. Her cousin, Charlotte, was trying to break in a horse. The wild black filly had turned up on the property a couple of weeks ago. It was giving Charlotte fits. She throw her hat on the dusty ground cursing under her breath and kicked the hat high into the air. It shocked Spencer that the same girl, who use to run around in old fade band tees and chucks, had traded it all in for pearl snaps, Levi's, and cowboy boots. It was strange to not see a Hastings not wearing Ralph Lauren or Chanel.

Charlotte was the oldest cousin on the Hastings side. She was the family wild child. Charlotte's father a PA congressman wanted her to be a lawyer and follow in his foot steps. She on the other hand wanted and joined the U.S. Army the day after graduating high school. Charlotte made a career out of being a military police officer. In 10 short years of duty, she was a first sergeant. That was half the time anyone else had risen through the ranks. Her time was cut short when she was discharged for some unknown reason.

" Hey you ready to eat? Gala made some lunch and Henry just got back with it." Charlotte asked.

" Hell yes! I am starving. Who knew all this work would make you so hungry." Spencer said as she slide off the back of Bucky. She landed on the dehydrated ground.

" Yeah all this hard work you do." Charlotte said as her nudged her shoulder.

"Hey this is way more labor than I am use to. It's not like, you and the guys around here take it slow either." Spencer retorted back as they walked.

Charlotte let out a quiet chuckle ,"Anyways, when are your friends coming in again?" Charlotte asked as they got to Henry, who was already digging through the ice chest on that was sitting on the back of the beat up tail gate.

" Next week, they will be here for two whole weeks."

"Here you go Charlie, Spencer. It seems to be just ham and cheese with potato salad." He said as he handed the sandwiches to them.

"Thanks." Spencer said as he took a bite of her sandwich. " Mmm... I don't know if it's because I am hungry or the sandwich is really good."

"Gala is just that good. That woman could make liver and onions taste out of this world." Henry said devoured the other half of his second sandwich.

Charlie chuckled,"Jesus, Williams slow down so the rest of us can eat. I mean shit you can't just be eating all of a woman's food like that."

She slugged him in the shoulder.

As the war buddies went back and forth , she thought it was weird how these two got together. She figured it had to do with some bond you get when you go through two tours in Iraq and a two years in Korea together. They acted nothing alike but alike at the same time. Charlie was loud and overtop. She was the trouble maker of the two. Henry was so quiet most day, she would forget that he was even there some times. He could also get as intense as Charlotte on some days.

Appearance wise well that was easier to tell apart. Charlie, one was a girl very similar to herself, but years in the Army and on the ranch had made her more rugged. Her hair was in a shaggy surfer cut that stayed in her eyes. She stood about 3 inches taller than Spencer. Henry on the other hand was blonde haired blue eye. He was the same height as Charlie and made The Rock look small. Spencer was brought back to reality when she heard Charlie screaming uncle. Henry had pinned her to the ground with her twisted behind her back.

" Damn, I was just joking about your sister. I really didn't do anything to her." Charlie grunted as he let go of her arm.

" I don't care what you two have done or haven't done. I just don't want to hear it. Now lets go and get these fences done so I can go to the house."

Charlotte got up dusted off her ratted plaid shirt and made her way toward the fence . She was going to let him off this time, but just this time.

The three of them pulled up to the large log cabin, that looked like it had fallen straight out of "Legends of the Falls". Spencer was in awe of this place every time. They came back to the place she had called home for the last three weeks. Henry pulled into the dirt driveway and rolled to a stop. Charlie jumped out of the back of the truck as the other two were shutting the doors to the cab.

"Home sweet home." Charlotte yawned.

"I call first shower suckers! Have fun with a cold shower!" Spencer screamed as she took off towards the door. She was cut off by a strong arm around the waist. She whipped around to only see the blurs of a blonde haired boy leaving her in the dust.

"I think you had him, until you said cold shower." Charlotte said as she walked up to Spencer and put her arm around her shoulders.

"One of these days, I will beat him you know."

"Yeh, I know you will. We as Hastings do not like to lose, but we all need to learn we win some we lose some. Now why don't we go talk about why Aunt Roni really called me asking for you to come here. I know you have been putting off."

Spencer gulped and felt a knot forming in her stomach as she thought of her life the last four years.

I don't own anything but the story.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 8 months ago, when Charlotte got a distraught call from Veronica Hastings. All she really heard, from the normally calm collected woman, was that Spencer wasn't coming home and Radley. It took her by surprise to even hear the institution come up. Radley, that is were they took the locals for mental problems and self harm patients. None of that seemed like the over achiever, she knew as Spencer. Aunt Roni collected herself and spoke again.

"I just don't understand how this could have happened. How did we not see her downward spiral?"

"No offense here, Veronica. I have seen it coming for a long time. It's not normal for a girl her age to see or been the through. I mean how many people do you know who have seen two friends and a brother in law die in less than 4 years. I have been in war and not seen that." Charlotte said it simply.

"I still don't see how I missed it."

Charlotte thought that she was joking but this woman was being serious. How did she miss it. Hello, maybe the trips between Philly and New York did the trick. Charlotte shook her head of that as she came back to the present.

Charlotte thought that she was joking but this woman was being serious. How did she miss it. Hello, maybe the trips between Philly and New York did the trick. Charlotte shook her head of that as she came back to the present.

Spencer had told Charlotte about A and how they had come back worse than ever. She went the through the gut wrenching story of Maya and Emily. The teen told her about Emily killing Nate ,or was it Landon. Apparently, quirky Aria was dating a teacher. The same guy had a seven year old kid. Formerly known as Hefty Hanna had been ran over by the Vanderwaal girl. She had also sank a Rosewood patrol unit in the lake by Nanna's lake house. Spencer's eye lit up like Christmas tree ,when it came to Toby. They immediately darken ,when she went to detail about the fake death. She turned into a clam ,when Alison became the topic.

"She treated us so horrible and we just let her. We never knew her at all." The youngest Hastings finished.

"Teenage girls are shady as fuck. I should know I dated some of the most crazies in Rosewood." Charlotte joked. "But was never able to grow out of that stage. If she wasn't murder. Alison would have grown out of it, burp just like you and the rest of your friends were robbed of a normal high school experience." Charlotte took a large gulp of her coffee. "I never went through or thought anyone I knew would go through what you have. Your stronger than I was. When I lost Katie the only thing that got me through the day was cups of codeine and handfuls of bars. You Have been through more than i have. You can and will get through anything else." She downed the rest if her cup, stood up and kissed Spencer on top of the head. "Your not the first Hastings to go mental nor will you be the last."

"You know your the first person to ever just out right say I lost it. Everyone else just beats around the bush. Even Melissa, and we all know how much she likes to spare my feelings." Spencer said with a grunt, as she looked at the ground.

"I have been in your boat. Maybe not Radley, but we both know I've been in a very dark place. Rehab is very similar, I would think. You know talking, finding out who you are or in my case finding out your not chemically balanced" the older Hastings said, while she was leaned against the knotted wood railing.

"How did you know you were ok again?" The future UPenn student asked.

"I'm not. There are days where all I can think of is being vacant. I did some much stuff in high school that I don't remember. My whole junior year is a big blurry. I don't remember winning the state titles for water polo, track or soccer. The things I do remember aren't great at all."

"When did it all start the using?

"

"That's the easy!" Charlie laughed. She turned her back to Spencer and looking out in to the flat land." After the accident, I lost it. Just my thoughts drove me insane. Katie was everywhere in Rosewood. I couldn't look at a tree in that town and not think of her. I went to the lake house and I got hammered alone and I still ended up at her grave in tears. The next night, I went to a party at Sarah Vaughn's. Someone had some weed. We smoked it. This guy next to me was drinking out of a styrofoam cup. I chugged half of it. I was hooked from one sip. It changed my whole mood. From that moment I couldn't sleep without it." She shook her head of that old memories. "That's enough about me. We are here to talk about you." She changed the subject.

"I told you everything." Spencer said confused on what she meant.

"Sure, you have. Your still hiding something." Spencer tried to protest that comment ,but the MP stopped her. "I am trained in reading people remember. Your not ready to talk yet. That's fine. I won't push yet. I will get you to tell me. Not now but I will."

"I will.I promise. I'm still not where I can talk about it, and not have a break down."

At the moment, Henry decided to busy through the door. "Sorry I wasn't interrupting was I?"

"No, I was just going shower. I think I could smell myself." Spencer said. Charlie leaned in and took a sniff.

"Oh God, you do need to shower. I think you made my eyes water. Your mom would have a cow if she knew you smelled like that" She said dabbing away the fake tears.

"Your an asshole. You know that. And you." She said pointing at Henry, who was doubled over in laughter, "You are not helping this situation." She briskly walked inside and up the stairs, to her room and slammed the door in fake anger.

The two friends walked into the the large spacious living room that was covered in family photographs and awards. They saw Gala putting the finishing touches on dinner. The 65 year old Russian could run circle around a woman half her age. She looked nothing like a woman ,who have been around for more than a half century. Hell, her hair just started to turn gray. On a good day she stood at a whopping 4'6 feet tall. Charlotte had planned on having the kitchen redone. Gala had none of it. Stubborn old woman throw a fit, when she saw a step latter appear at the house. After that Charlotte and Henry stopped trying to help her.

"What did you two do her? Never had anyone slam a door in this house like that." She asked confused.

Henry spoke first,"I didn't do anything she did."

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus. Jackass. OUCH! What was that for? Charlie asked rubbing the back of her head.

"I told you. That language not allowed in my house."

"Sorry, Gala!" She said kicking an invisible pebble on the floor like a three year old.

"You go get ready once your cousin is back down. We will be having dinner." Gala informed, as she started to set up the table.

They sat around the dinner table like they have done every night since Spencer gotten there and played high low. Charlie claimed old habit die hard. Henry just got done say that his high was pinning Charlotte was his high and falling down the front steps after getting lunch was the low.

"So that's why the sandwiches were smushed and the potato salad was stuck to the top of the container." Spencer chuckled as she put a good helping of bacon wrapped green been on her plate.

"Your turn Spencer." Henry directed. He scooped up a couple of slices of pork loin and passed it to Charlie.

"My high was our talk in the porch. The low was not being ready to go into more detail than what I had." The youngest at the table admitted.

Charlie smiled reached across the table and just patted her hand." In time you will let me more in. Oh, I am going into town after dinner if any of you want to come."

"I am in. I would like to get some junk food before the girls get here. Maybe some movies that aren't all about car explosions and half naked women." She giggled as Gala gave a disappointed look at the only two women lovers at the table.

"I am surrounded by these sex crazed loonies all the time. Finally another woman ,who can understand my pain." The Russian said than let out hearty laugh.

"We are not sex crazed. I maybe be a loony but not sex crazed." Charlotte defended.

Spencer and Charlotte made their way into town. Charlotte pulled up to the St. John's Episcopal.

"Okay kid, I am going to a meeting. It shouldn't run longer than an hour or so. If it does over I will text you." The recovering drug addict said and got out the car.

"You know for a NA meeting your really dressed up." The teen said. She looked at her cousin. Charlotte could still cleanup nice. The Diesel Jeans went great with her pink and purple tailored Isaac Mizrahi button down. The Bed Stu Astral Boots were the icing on the cake.

"I was to taught over dress for any occasion. I let it slide ,when it comes to work. For all we know I could meet my next wife at this meeting" Charlie shot back. "The general store will close in like 30 minutes. Go straight and turn left at the thrift light. Than park in front of the Daylight Diner. It's across the street. Ms. Minnie will help you out. It's an old school store ,like they get everything for you. Add whatever you get to the ranch's tab."

"Wow, I never knew you could sound so adult. It's kinda weird to hear." Spencer said.

Charlie laughed waved to Spencer indicating to leave.

The ride back home was quiet. The only sound that came out of the cab was when Thrift Shop by Macklemore. Charlie confessed that Otherside and Starting Over by him help her through a lot of her bad days. Spencer confesses that she wished she had never been picked by Alison. Charlotte knew from that moment Spencer is one step closer to telling her what had really that summer all those years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

The two Hastings were at the baggage claim waiting for the girls. Charlie held up a sign that said Montgomery, Marin and Fields. Spencer thought it was kind of ridiculous due to the fact the baggage claim was also the check in counter, lounge. You could fit the building they were at into the house at the ranch. Charlie had insisted. She even donned a driver's hat as they waited for the other three girls.

"So why do I need to flirt with Hanna?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Just do it and she will be smitten. Remember Aria loves books and old films."

"And Emily?" She asked raising her perfect eyebrow.

"I'm not even going to go into detail with you on that one."

"Why not?"

"One she is my friend two she is very in a long-term relationship.", Spencer said in a harsh whisper. Hanna, Aria and Emily came walking through the airport door.

The girls to off toward Spencer and Spencer took off toward the girls. They acted as though they haven't seen each other in years. It had only been three weeks. One thing was for sure Spencer looked totally and happy. That moment for Charlie was one of the biggest reasons she was out her.

The ride to the ranch was a complete and utter headache for Charlotte. The girls got into the car and blasted Ke$ha, Brittany Spears and Rihanna. The clothes ,oh god, the clothes they talked about that and , who was dating or sleeping with who. Charlotte had never thought she really would have been so happy to be in the middle of nowhere until now.

"What the hell did those girl bring? Henry huffed as they got the last of the seven bags.

"Jimmy Hoffa's body man or maybe the whole Batman cave. Now that would be so cool." Charlie thought aloud.

The girls walked into Spencer's room. It looked like a room from the 1900s with a few modern things here or there. The queen size bed was pushed up against the right wall. A draw set was on the opposite wall in front of the bed with a 46' inch TV hanging above it. Henry fixed up and an old vanity he found and a storage building. It had appeared in her room three days after she arrived. It sat in front of the window that was a couple of feet away from the drawers. Aria was the first to land head first into Spencer's bed.

"How has the trip so far?" Emily asked as she took a seat on the stool in front of vanity.

"Good really good. I have missed having Charlie around. She is way different from anyone in my family. It's really cool to have the one-on-one time with her."

"How does your family own all this stuff?" Hanna asked.

"HANNA!" Aria and Emily said in unison.

"What?" Hanna questioned asked her joined Aria and Spencer on the bed.

"We don't. It's the Rainwater Ranch. Charlie's mother family owns it. When Charlie was discharged she moved here instead of back to Rosewood. She said there was too much back in Rosewood for her to ever feel really comfortable."

"Oh, Alison's murder? Yeh, I wouldn't want to go back either." Hanna asked confused.

"No! Her girlfriend Katie dead in a car wreck when she was a junior in high school. It's the reason she joined the army. Or I assumed she did..." Emily trailed off.

"How did you know all that?"Aria asked with a small smirk. "Sure you assumed Emily."

"Wait is there something you're not telling us Emily?" Spencer asked looking between Emily and Aria.

"No nothing to tell. Well maybe ,but not OK yes. I had a huge thing for Charlotte back went we were freshman. I just thought it was because she was older and so different. She wasn't living in Rosewood. It seemed awesome, then you invited us here and I got butterflies. I had a huge crush on your cousin."

"Why haven't you ever told any of us?" Spencer asked.

"Yeh that's something you just tell your best friend. I wasn't even out yet. Plus she is way older. Even now my parents would go crazy.", Emily said sheepishly.

At that moment Charlotte knocked on the door with a heavy load of the girl's bags. "My ears are burning you are talking about me. Hanna!" She accused and caused the blond to turn a deep red.

"No. . . We weren't talking about you.", She said quickly while trying to get her red face under control.

"Ok whatever you say. Ladies, you have the house for the night. Henry and I are getting boozed up and shooting shit. Hopefully not one another though.",she said with a straight face.

"Your what?" Spencer asked as she rushed to meet Charlie at the door. Charlotte let out a deep laugh.

"Gotcha! Like I would let myself get drunk."

"Oh thank god. I thought I was going to have to murder you."

"Nah, I'm not that dumb. We are going into town catch a meeting then come back. We are camping and going to shoot stuff. Is that OK mom?", the former MP joked with big pleaded puppy dog eyes.

"Yeh, that's fine.", Spencer joked back. "You to have a good night and don't cause too much trouble."

"Come on crackhead. We need to go. If we want to be back in time to shoot." , said the only male in the house. Henry dropped off the last of the bags.

"Ok, cracker. I was never a crackhead at any point." Charlie started as she was walking away.

Spencer turned around and faced the other three. She wondered if they thought those two were as weird as they seemed to be. The faces she got from the other girls made meant her own thoughts were true.

"Did he really just call her a crackhead? Did they say they were going to shoot stuff? Can they just go kill animals like that?" Aria questioned in rapid fire.

"Aria slow down. Stuff being targets. There is a range they made on the property. Two its private land if they want. They can hunt whenever. Lastly, I think all I have ever heard them use last names and insults. It's how they work. I have heard stories about them getting into massive bar fights over someone else calling them the same insults." Spencer explained. "Anyway how have you been? Out of everyone I have heard the lease from you.", she said as she got back on the bed.

Aria got really quiet. She took a deep breath. She told the girls how she was seeing Ezra again. That they are taking it really slow. She is going Moore College in the fall and it seemed it would work with her being so close. The conversation shifted to Emily and how she will be at Penn State and Paige at Boston University. She was worried they would both meet someone new with their distance. Hanna on the other hand was on cloud nine compared to the rest of the girls. Caleb has already left for New York and had an apartment ready for them both. He was going to Columbia University and she got into the Art Institute for fashion. It hits them all that this would really be the last time they could be together with no school and outside life interfering.

The two army buddies made from town and on their way back to the ranch. "So have you found out if Spencer is dating anyone?"

"Dude no." She shook her head. "No dude I can't morally let you do that. You and I have been wing men for far to long for me to let that happen." Charlie was shocked that he had told her that.

"What why not I like her. Like, I really like her."

"Williams, this is strange OK. Mostly because you tell me you really like someone. I am shocked really shocked. I didn't know an ape could have emotions like that." Charlie chuckled. "Nah man I am really not sure. Ask her yourself stupid."

"Oh I will ask her when you tell why you look all wide-eyed and drooling at Emily." The man said. While keeping his eyes on the road.

"She is hot and legal. Which at this point is all we should be worried about. Not like Veronica and Peter would even notice. Now the Fields are a different story. They would eat me alive. You do know who her father is right, Lt. Col. Fields the man who trained us for our tours." She informed as they turned on to the long driveway. "Plus she has a serious girlfriend."

"Like that has ever stopped you before." Henry says with a raise eyebrow and smirk.

"Very true ,but I respect her not like the other girls I have been with. She is a family friend. I can't just hit it and quit it."

"When did you grow morals?"

"When my marriage failed. I had a wife that cheated on me. While I was fighting for our country that's when. Oh and that relapse didn't help either." The 1st sergeant let out.

Henry knew she was done with this topic when she brought up the relapse. It was the only thing that the two never when into detail in. The night Henry found her in her vomit from taken too many pills was the scariest moment in his life. They also never talk the bitch, Rebecca Bales. She came in wrecked shit up and left like she was never even there. The bad side to the whole ordeal was Charlie started using again. She told Henry that some point everyone relapses. No one will ever stop using. It's why you're always a recovering addict.

"Hello fucktard you there?" Charlie shook him.

"Yeh what"

"I asked if you wanted to take the ATVs or the horses. You were like in space. Ewww. . . You weren't thinking of Spencer naked were you?" She asked scrunching up her face.

Henry broke out into a huge smile. "ATVs I want to kick you ass."

"You totally were. Gross!"

Once the pulled up to the pulled up to the house. They packed up and took off toward the range for the night.

It was four in the morning. Charlie had snuck back into the house and started to make some coffee. She had left Henry passed out with him caressing his shotgun. His obsession with any weapon was beyond her. That again he more than likely thought the same about her shoe collection. She just got the door shut when she turned around and saw Emily sitting at the massive island. She jumped like four feet in the air.

"Holy hell you scared me."

"Sorry, why aren't you camping or whatever?" The swimmer asked.

"Umm. . . It's four and I have to work.", she said has she poured herself some coffee. "Thanks for the coffee. Plus if the asshat out there doesn't get his coffee he is far worse than Spencer.

"The real question is why are you up?" She asked while taken a sip of coffee and made her way to the fridge. She got the fruit bowl she was looking for.

"Couldn't sleep. It's becoming a nightly thing now.", Emily said this was also the moment she realized she was cold. As soon as the thought came to her head. She saw Charlie shrugging off her jacket and placing it on her shoulders. "Thanks."

"Your welcome. You looked cold." She claimed calmly and took a pineapple chunk and tossed into her mouth.

As they sat in silence Emily really looked at the girl in front of her. It was obvious that she was physically attracted to her. Charlotte was very similar to Spencer in bone structure, hair and eye coloring. She was straight muscle which gave her the appearance of being really thicker. You can tell she spent her days in the sun doing hard labor. Her hands were white as snow. They were in a great contrast to her arms that were in between a deep carmel and burnt brown. The only thing that Emily really knew right now was that she was walking on a very fine line with what she wanted.


End file.
